harryflynnfandomcom-20200215-history
Cremes and Misdemeanors
'Cremes and Misdemeanors '''is the seventh episode of season 1 of the Adventures of Harry Flynn, and the seventh episode overall. Harry recalls his first case, and the death of his brother. Synopsis April 1st, 1938. Harry comes in over an hour late to work. He gives Deborah the rest of the day off and Heads over to Glenn's. Glenn, having a standing arrangement with Harry, escorts him to a private booth away from the customers filled with all sorts of liquor. After Harry consumes a good amount of it, he begins to reminisce about his first case. April 1st, 1933. In his flashback, Harry is the secretary for the Jack Flynn Detective Agency. It's April Fools Day, so naturally the office has been swamped with prank calls. Harry tells his brother that he no longer wishes to be his secretary and that he's taken an ad out for a replacement in the newspaper. Harry believes that if he doesn't get out soon, he'll end up getting killed on the job, just like his father did. After a bit of a discussion, the phone rings. Henri, the head Maitre' D at the ''Chaussure en Acier has called to report the robbery of a large amount of creme fraiche. Neither Jack nor Harry know what this substance is, but Jack decides to take the case anyway. Jack accompanies Henri to the scene and leaves Harry back at the office. In the interim, one of the prospective new secretaries, Deborah Sullivan, comes in for an interview. After a short, genial chat, Harry writes her up a letter of recommendation, and calls up Carolyn, who is about to start an internship at the local newspaper. Soon after, Harry recieves a call from the Chief of Police. His brother, Jack, has been shot out behind the restaurant. He dies soon after Harry arrives on the scene. In 1938, Glenn lets Harry out of his private booth, as he has closed for the night. Harry is completely and utterly intoxicated, tripping and breaking various items in Glenn's bar. He picks up reminiscing soon after his brothetr's funeral. Harry resolves to keep the detective agency open. He calls Deborah to offer her the vacant secretary position, which she accepts.Harry does some investigating around the restaurant where his brother was shot. He finds the shell of the bullet that killed his brother. Henri begins acting suspicious, which prompts Harry to sneak around in the kitchen. He finds that they have an industrial size freezer full of creme fraiche, which leads Harry to believe his brother was set up. While being interrogated by Harry, a gun slips out of Henri's pocket. It was the same caliber as the shell found out back. This leads to a minor gun battle, which injures Henri. Harry is curious as to why Jack was killed. Henri reveals that the restaurant is also doing some small-time bootlegging on the side, and Jack just took out there main enforcer. Harry then swears off alcohol altogether. Fast foward five years. Harry, still in a drunken stupor, is at the bar with Glenn. Officer Spinelli comes into the bar, the victim of an April Fool's Day prank. Harry extends to him whatever's left of the booze he didn't drink. Main Cast Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Harry Flynn Brandi George as Deborah Sullivan Elsbeth Williams as Carolyn Hammett Lukas Tomasacci as Officer Travis Spinelli Recurring Cast Mark Zurek as Glenn Drake Nester as Jack Flynn Other Cast Lukas Tomasacci as Announcer Lukas Tomasacci as Bargoer Mark Zurek as Henri Mark Zurek as Chief Brandi George as Mrs. Flynn Commercial: The Best of Catfish Horowitz-Nelson Drake Nester as Commercial Announcer Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Catfish Horowitz-Nelson Lukas Tomasacci as Catfish Lover Elsbeth Williams as Wife Drake Nester as Child Brandi George as Martha Horowitz-Nelson Trivia *This is the first episode in which Deborah's last name (Sullivan) and Spinelli's first name (Travis) are used. *The plotline of Cremes and Misdemeanors was mentioned in an earler episode, The Losing Hand *This is the only episode in the first season written solely by Lukas Tomasacci. *The name of the restaurant in Cremes, "Chaussure en Acier", translates roughly to "Steel Footwear" in French. *The character of Catfish Horowitz-Nelson was based loosely on the vocal stylings of Bob Dylan *The original draft of the script had Harry pitted against armed robbers who had stolen the creme fraiche as a weapon. *In one of the flashbacks, we learn that Harry is highly sensitive to cigarette smoke. This is a contradiction to two earler episodes, The Picture of Innocence (where he buys a pack of cigarettes) and Butterfly (where, in the commercial, the Harry Flynn Junior Detective Kit offers children a pack of cigarettes among its other contents). Category:Episodes